


CanMano A New Daughter

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Nyotalia - Fandom, axis powers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't really know what to call this, Probably something like Teacher! 2p! Canada x Fem! Romano A New Daughter? Yeah that works... so anyway the only reason that this is on this account as apposed to my main one is because of the page and a half long rape scene... :/ So All you Russia lovers I'm sorry but I have this thing where I love to hate on Characters so suck it up buttercup! *Pout* So there's my discretion I love you birdies!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	CanMano A New Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This maybe be triggering to some people: will contain rape and other possible forms of abuse.

I had to admit, I was genuinely terrified of coming to school, but here I was standing in front of a group of kids who didn’t know my language and I barely knew theirs. I swallowed roughly and looked at the group and bowed politely. “Class, I’d like to introduce you to our newest classmate and friend.” Mister Williams said bluntly. I looked at him, hardly understanding what he said.   
I swallowed and took a deep breath, “Hello, I Chiara.” I tried to figure out my words; though my English was just too broken. The class smiled at me I heard a few weak snickers, causing my body to tense. It was hard to believe I’d just woken from my coma a few months ago and he’s been saying that I’ve been making progress with my English. I call bullshit on that one.   
“Chiara was in the plane crash, she’s been in a coma for quite a few months she’s quite the fighter.” Mister Williams said with a small smile playing on his features. “She was born and raised in Italy and is slowly going through English at an accelerated level. Please treat her with respect she may not know much, her memory has been very fuzzy from the accident. Chiara please take any seat you want.”  
I bowed and thanked him in my own mother language and walked to the seat closest to Mister Williams’ desk. His name was Matt, he was a Canadian twenty six years of age, my adoptive father. After the accident, and my parents and grandparents passing they claimed I had nothing to fight for. He’d been in the system for quite some time I guess; he’s single, plays piano and has a really beautiful singing voice. On the weekends he goes in the woods and cuts down trees so I’m home alone a lot of the time.   
But when he gets home, it’s mostly speech therapy and trying to remember things prior to the accident. Matt is the man I go to with everything; I think the reason for that is because he was there when I woke up. I was just some Jane Doe, no one knew my name. I heard him tell me everything how he wanted to adopt me, he wanted to start a family. He would tell me that I didn’t have a family or how the adoption was finalizing and even how he didn’t get along with adults. When I woke up he was shocked to see it happen.   
 _“Hey there sweetheart,” He said with a smile. I caught a few things but aside from that I remained silent. “What’s your name?” He asked. Name? Was that what he was asking.  
“Lo mi chiamo Chiara Vargas...” I said softly and calmly, though inside I was scared.   
“Italian?” I nodded and blushed, embarrassed. I didn’t want to think about this whole thing, I knew at one point I must have known English, I could pick up on things, but for the most part Italian was what I was used to speaking.   
“Ciao Chiara,” he smiled and took my hand in his own.   
“C-Ciao,”  
“Ciao Chiara, Io mi chiamo Matt,” He said with a big grin. My eyes widened, Someone could speak Italian?   
I looked at him, my hazel eyes sparkling, “Si può parlare italiano?” I asked eagerly. Matt smiled and nodded,   
“Si.” _  
That was months ago, I was speaking English a lot better than it was; though when I spoke I still kind of butchered it. I probably was fluent in English some time ago, but that seems like a whole other life. I remembered a few things and expressed them through my art and the way I would sing. Matt liked to sing, I noticed all the looks I got from the students. I looked at Matt with pleading eyes that screamed  _I don’t want to be here._  That didn’t mean that I would get to go back home to be alone while he was teaching.  

Time skip

  
Months down the road my English got better and I could finally speak to Matt without butchering the language. I was still too shy to talk in front of my classmates. They were amazed at my grades, and I was too. With Matt’s help I knew that I could do anything I’d wanted. We were sitting in homeroom, my seat had not changed since I first started.  
“Matt,” I said looking at the strawberry blond at his desk. He looked up from his papers and gave a raised eyebrows look. “U-Um...” I muttered weakly and bit my lip nervously. I was scared there was no doubt in that but did he really have to make me present my current life story with missing pieces? I took a deep breath as he pulled up the presentation. On it was a picture of my family, my birth family; next to that one was a picture of Matt and I.   
“Alright, Chiara are you ready?” He asked. I take a deep breath and exhale, looking at him, I nod and smile.   
“Buongiorno a tutti! Good morning everyone.” I said slowly. “Lo mi chiamo Chiara, I was born and raised in Rome Italy.” The doctors promised that my fluency would come back with the more things that I remembered. “I’d been taught to speak English however, after an unfortunate event that happened I didn’t know anything else I could understand English in parts, some things that were similar to Italian in some way.” I informed my classmates. “Rome Italy is warm most of the year round we’re lucky enough to never have negative weather, on average the lowest temperature we receive is one or two degrees. That’s in our cold season, our ‘winter’ months.” Matt smiled at me, I smiled back and had the warmest fuzzy feeling I could have.   
  
“But you see,” I turned to Matt and he changed the next slide. “I was in a plane crash, I’m sure you all heard of it, It was devastating to the whole world, the Italians were upset having lost one of their most wealthiest families knowing that it was our plane that had crashed. The entire country of Italy paid for all of my hospital expenses, knowing that I without a job and now was in a coma--next slide please-- they knew that I couldn’t pay for it myself.” She said with a weak frown. “They say that when you’re in a coma, you can hear all of what’s going on around you? That’s true. The plane crash happened just outside of Quebec city. I was airlifted by helicopter to a hospital in Ottawa where mister Williams was visiting his mother who’d just had surgery.   
“Having heard about the plane crash mister Williams came to my room after I was out of surgery and talked to me, he came every day for the entire summer. For the first two months of school, then another.” I turned to the power point and blushed, as I gawked shyly at the floor. “I was on oxygen, then three months into school they managed to give me the help I needed and the new lung that I wanted and needed. This picture is me a month after my surgery, the first day I woke up, Matt was called that morning, he wasn’t at school that day.” I explained as a smile formed on my face.   
“Chiara woke up to a new family, in a strange place and everyone was speaking an alien language to her.” Matt said. “None of us really knew who she was or what her name was, but what they did know is that Chiara’s medical bills were paid for in full by the Italian government. So I focused on learning Italian more than what I already knew about it. French is close to Spanish and Spanish is very similar to Italian so I figured that I could do it if I tried hard enough. And I succeeded, I wasn’t totally fluent in Italian but I knew enough that I could help Chiara do what she needed to do.”   
“Together Matt- I mean Mister Williams and I managed to teach each other our languages, I still am no where near fluent but at least now I can talk to others without butchering the language. And the same goes for Matt, his fluency in Italian is a lot better than my English. I still have a lot of missing pieces that I don’t know where they fit but the doctor’s have always told me that they’ll come back after time. So I guess that’s all I have for you guys now, and if you want to know anything else than  please ask.” I said politely and bowed in front of my fellow classmates. People exchanged looks and they each smiled and clapped.   
Matt closed down the power point and I took my seat, smoothing out my dress. Feeling a tap on my shoulder my face turns to the male behind me, “What’s it like living with a teacher?” Ludwig asked. I blushed and turned my body to look at him,   
“What’s it like living with a teacher?” I thought about the question and smiled weakly, “Well, I don’t see Matt as an instructor in school when he’s home. Matt is a totally different person and he doesn’t get along well with others.” I explained, a small smile on my lips.  
“So it’s basically no different then living with your father or mother?” He asked. I smiled and nodded “Basically.” Ludwig looked at me and extended his hand, “My name’s Ludwig. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m making the assumption correct me if I’m wrong. But you don’t have many friends right?” He asked.  
“Basically, I’m a lot like Matt in that aspect, I don’t really remember much so all that I do remember I cherish and I know that I’ve never been really all too good at making friends.” I explained and bit my lip. “So growing up I know that I didn’t have many friends, but my sisters and I were really close, Juliet, Feliciana and I. We were inseparable and now it’s weird not having any of my family left. I’m the only Vargas left, we were all on a plane to go to America for one of my mother’s novel tours, and since I’d been home schooled I never really cared too much.   
“We were on the Vargas family plane and we ere happily awaiting the land so that Juliet, Feliciana and I could all explore. We’d never been to the US, but one of the engines on the plane shut down, they tried landing safely, but it crashed, I was barely conscious when I was pulled from the rubble. I remember seeing some unnatural movements from my family, the way their heads were, it was said in the autopsies that my family died from broken necks or they were impaled by shrapnel from the plane.” I said blandly, not the least bit phased. Ludwig looked at me, slightly disturbed, then again it’s hard to think about things like that if you haven’t experienced.  
“I think we have the same class next period, do you want me to walk with you?” He asked with a soft, sly smile. I nodded and returned his soft smile.   
“Sure.” I say as the bell to end homeroom rang loudly throughout the school and we stood up from our desks, I smoothed out my skirt and smiled. “Text me if you have any problems Chiara.” He said to me and I nodded and stood up. “And I mean it Chiara.” I smiled and nodded, running to catch up with Ludwig.   
I looked down at my schedule and looked up at him, “Did you have a good Christmas break?” He asked.   
I nodded and smiled, “Yep, I got a new violin.” I said gently. Ludwig looked pleased, happy.  
“Really? You play the violin? My brother and I play the flute.” He said with a gentle smile. We laugh and walk down the hall side by side, I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and blushed. This was the most of a conversation that I had with someone who wasn’t Matt. “Hey, do you want to come over and play? I know it’s kind of sudden but it’d be fun.” Ludwig laughed nervously. “I mean we could watch movies or something else,” He chuckled nervously.   
“Um, yeah sure, I’d have to talk to Matt about it first though,” I said with a smile. Ludwig looked at me as we continued down the hall.  
“So, this is your class then?” He asked once we’d stopped. I nodded and walked in. I had a different set of exams ones that were mostly oral except an English exam. I looked at Ludwig and I found my seat at the back of the classroom, Ludwig sat down beside me and smiled.   
  
A lot of things changed after exam period, English got a little easier though essays were still a pain to write I even found myself writing drafts to essays on my free time. I was standing at my locker changing my books when Ludwig came up to me, a soft smile playing at his features. It was a rare sight to see him smiling, so I smiled back; I was definitely glad to see his face him being my only friend knew all my little secrets. Though there was one thing I was hiding from him and I would until I was sure he felt the same way. It was no lie when people asked me if there was something happening between us, I had the hots for that German. I found myself crushing hardcore on him, Matt was the only one who knew. Well him and his family.   
“Chiara, I was wondering something,” He said red faced. He was embarrassed, how cute.  
“Sure thing, what did you want to know Ludwig?” I asked him with a smile.   
“Right.” He glanced slightly to the right of me.   
There was a huge chance his older brother was probably behind this. “What did you want Ludwig?” I asked again removing my lunch bag from my locker. He cleared his throat and grabbed one of my hands. Hearing a familiar sounding giggle I laughed softly and looked up at the German.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight after school?” He asked.  
“Like as in a date? Or as friends?” I asked.  
“Would it be awkward if it were a date?”   
“Um, probably not.”   
“Then as in a date?”   
“Pick me up at seven?”   
“Wear something nice.”   
“All my clothes are nice Ludwig, I’ll see you at Seven.” I smiled and closed my locker door walking off. Matt was supposed to talk with me today at lunch since he didn’t have duty. He said that there was something important. I turned around and walked to Matt’s room and knocked on the door.   
“Come in love.” He said and settled down in his seat. I came in and closed the door behind me and looked at him. “You seem nervous doll, I’m not just your homeroom teacher Chiara.” he laughed softly and took a piece of his fudge and popped it in his mouth. “By the way your cooking class is amazing at making stuff, did your group make this?”   
“Of course, it’s a recipe I remembered from when Mama and I used to bake...” I said and sat in front of his desk. I relaxed and stared at him, he bore a serious face that frightened me slightly. “What’s wrong Matt... What’s happened?” I asked carefully looking at him. He chewed his bottom lip. “...Matt?”   
“They found a relative of yours, its your great aunt on your father’s side and they want you back home in Italy.” I froze. “I don’t want you to go, but they’re your family...” His voice broke slightly. It broke my heart, my whole future was falling apart.   
“I-Is there a way to say no?” I asked.   
“There’s no questioning, it’s a yes and nothing else Chiara.” I shook my head and clenched my fists at my side standing up.  
“What if you adopt me!?” I said suddenly looking at him. “I’m only in foster care but what if you adopt me, you can do that they know you’re a foster parent and sure the government won’t pay you anymore but at least then I could stay in Canada with you and Ludwig.” I whimpered.   
He was silent for a moment and ran his hand through his hair, he was stressed out, “Chiara, you’re sixteen now, two years and your a proper adult. I don’t want you to leave me not now not after everything you and I have been through this past year and a half... I’m not ready to let you go...” He said weakly. “If you want me to adopt you I will, because I know that you’re going on a date with Ludwig... He asked me for my permission first thing this morning while you went to go get a coffee.” I blinked and looked at Matt, blushing.   
“Y-Yeah... He just asked me if I wanted to go with him on a date...” I said softly, blushing darkly. “W-Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?” I asked and shuffled my weight in my chair.   
“A Russian man by the name of Ivan Braginski escaped from his prison cell early last week, he’s the man that your grandfather caught correct?” I froze yet again, my legs wobbling forcing me in my seat. I just nodded, this man nearly ruined my family’s life. He almost killed my sister and mother and myself. Be it not for my grandfather then I’d be dead, and my mother and sister would have been dead much before they actually did. “Now I know that your grandfather had mafia ties, but I’m afraid that I’m going to cut your freedom back to nil. You’re not to go anywhere on your own, if you’re going to go for a run call me and I’ll come home and we’ll go together. If you have to stay after school for some reason or another tell me and I’ll get you afterward. I don’t want you going anywhere alone okay?” He asked.   
“Of course.” I told him and opened my bento lunch that my neighbor Kiku made. I smiled weakly and looked at Matt, breaking my chopsticks and settled into eating.   
“Other than that we’re good. Those were the two things I wanted to tell you, lets eat.” he said.  
I smiled gently and nodded taking a piece of my sushi and popping it in my mouth. “You know Kiku’s really talented with Japanese cuisine. You should take a page out of his book Matt, you should learn how to make sushi and make me some...” I teased.   
“He’s also Japanese Chiara.”   
“Your point?”  
“Of course a Japanese man is going to be talented with Japanese cuisine.”  
“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and handed him the hot dog, “You can have this, I’m not eating that.” I muttered and continued eating. Removing the rice ball I nibbled the top of it and turned on some music. Matt and I laughed and talked like we normally would when we were home and another teacher came in seeing us making ridiculous faces at each other, and listening to our mocking.   
“Mister Williams...” The woman asked curiously. “Ah, Miss Hedervary! How can I assist you?” he asked staring at the woman, blushing bright red. I whistled at him and laughed again, “I heard talking and thought it was two students and I’m certain that there’s something saying something that you can’t speak with a student the way you are.” She scolded.   
“He’s my father, he’s allowed to speak with me whichever way he feels...” I told the woman. She blinked and looked between him and I.   
“Not biological, adoptive, well, foster daughter currently.” He corrected himself. She laughed weakly, apologizing before she turned to leave, closing the door behind her. I sighed softly and I smiled.   
“Anyway I’m staying after school, Sakura and I will walk home together.” I said with a smile. “There’s something I have to do for Mister Kirkland so I’ll see you when I get home. I’ll text you if I run into any problems. The bell rang and the rest of the day went as planned. I sat through history, and biology before the bell for the end of the day rang and I went to where Sakura and I were planning on staying.   
“So what are you doing anyway?” She asked me as I removed a few birthday things from my locker. I smiled and picked the lock to Matt’s classroom door. I crept in the room and started setting up the items and left out a small container of Fudge and cake on everyone’s desks before placing a sealed cake on his desk. Sakura smiled and nonchalantly hung up a few happy birthday streamers and banners before I set my card on his desk.   
“Remember that manga strip I asked for your help on?” She nodded, “It’s his birthday tomorrow and I just finished working on it last night.” I said proudly. “So I’m setting everything on his desk and stuff for a birthday party tomorrow in homeroom. Sakura smiled at me and clasped her hands together and smiled shyly.   
“That sounds like so much fun Chiara-san.” She said softly and gave me a thumbs up. “I hope it all works well, anyway it’s getting late, I hear you have a date with Ludwig, so we should head home.” She said with a smile.   
I checked my iPhone and my eyes widened, it was already five and I had to still get home and get changed! I nodded and locked the door again before making sure that we were out of sight. No one could know, and the janitors would be so pissed! I pulled on my coat and walked out of the school. I’d asked Matt to take my books home. Together she and I walked home, I had my head in the clouds and I waved Sakura off as she and I parted ways. It was probably a good ten minutes from her house to mine. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at it.   
 _Chiara, Where are you?_  I smiled and went to reply before I felt a hand clasp around my mouth. It was a gloved hand. Fear kicked my body into overdrive as I was dragged into an alley. I couldn’t scream with my mouth was covered. Fear overflowed my body, got my heart pumping. Matt was already home no doubt. My eyes widened in fear and I struggled to pull away from my kidnapper. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt something cover my eyes, blinding me. My world went black, I didn’t know what had happened. My wrists were tied and they pulled back all the buttons on my blouse, I screamed and kicked back my legs. I felt helpless as hands clasped down on my ankles keeping me from moving. I didn’t recognize any of the voices, they all sounded so strange. They gagged me and I heard what sounded like a knife extend. I felt it tearing into my flesh, I screamed in pain as my captors placed a few more slices in my legs and arms. Why me, what had I done to deserve this!? I found my thoughts becoming more and more terrified, my phone was in my bag, I wanted to call Matt, I wanted to go to cry on Ludwig’s shoulder.   
It was May and the snow was completely gone, I found myself struggling against the bindings on my wrists. “QUIT STRUGGLING!” I yelped at the harsh tone and started to whimper. I couldn’t place the accent or the voice. It was loud, gruff and it sounded strange; something foreign to me. Tears streamed down my face past the blindfolds, gathering in the edge of the gag. I struggled and started to scream in pain. No this wasn’t happening to me, this couldn’t be happening, I had to be dreaming! This isn’t a dream,this is a nightmare one that I wanted to wake up from as soon as I could! Thinking back to an easier time I remembered having Ludwig stick up for me when I needed it most.  
I wished Ludwig was here now to help me out of this situation; I wondered if they were thinking about me. Were they worried, did they know where I was, I found myself trying to escape the other’s hard grasp on my shoulders. This was the scariest thing I’d ever experienced.  
Feeling a hand around my throat I felt my head start to get fuzzy, at least maybe now I wouldn’t feel any pain when they tried to take me. There was a knife digging into different parts of my body, I screamed out in pain as each knife sliced me. I could hear my phone vibrating several times across the ground. Babe its me it said in Matt’s voice. Life faded out of my pleading screams and cries. They finally stopped strangling me and I could breathe again though my relief was short lived as my skirt and panties were torn from my body in one rough tear.   
Trembling I tried kicking and screaming begging in a muffled voice for them to stop. Everything was silent for a moment, I could hear the sliding of the other’s zipper sliding down and then the sounds of pants hitting the ground. I was sure that the other was smirking, even if I couldn’t see them. Thinking silently I prayed someone step in, someone help cleanse my body of the filth this man was putting me through.   
I finally found myself turned on my stomach, face down with gravel sticking in my face. I whimpered as my hips were lifted up. It wasn’t long before I felt a grueling pain in my body. It tremors and I can’t help but let out a loud shriek earning a smash against the ground. I felt blood trickle down my forehead, there was a cut there now too. It’ll be amazing if I don’t die from blood loss. I lay there, face down in the broken cement with some man whom I don’t know; getting fucked. Not making love like I’d want to with Ludwig, no I must be forced to sit here helping a man play out some sick fantasy.   
The pain goes on, and on and on It’s unbearable but I have to endure it, once I’m left maybe I’ll curl up and claw at my skin to try and get clean. Who was this who made me feel unsafe. How would I be able to walk home from school anymore if I now had to fear for my life. I was terrified and in pain. I didn’t know where I was. I heard him moan and groan as he groped me.   
“Fuck she’s so tight.” He groaned loudly and continued thrusting in and out of me. I felt weak used, unclean. I whimpered in fear and in pain. I wanted to get home and wash myself, I want to crawl out of my skin to get this disgusting stench off of me. I could feel cum running down my leg, I wondered if he enjoyed taking me, did he like fucking me? That was my only question, did he enjoy taking me as a victim? I was unclothed and had a sudden relieve when he finally came.   
He rode out his orgasm and he was interrupted by a voice, “Boss, we should move her elsewhere.” He said. “Just in case someone comes looking for her.” I felt the man remove himself from me, they let go of my wrists and legs.   
“That’s a great idea kid, let’s take her to the base.” I scrambled to my feet, found my bag blindly and took off out of the alley and down the road, I pulled my blindfold off and bolted as fast as I could, I felt tears well in my eyes blurring my vision as my naked body bumped into people. I was terrified was I even running in the right direction? I trembled and glanced around looking for familiar things. I was panting and my lungs felt as though they’d pop but I knew not to stop. I turned and saw an angered Ivan Braginski. God my grandfather put him so far behind bars I’d never even thought about him escaping and coming after me. I could barely stand and run but dammit I was trying and I would try to run as fast as I could. I bumped into a large figure blocking my path; my hazel eyes met very angered azure eyes. Something fell around my shoulders as Gilbert and Ludwig stood in front of me.   
Gilbert wrapped his coat around me and zipped it up so I was covered. My naked body trembled as Gilbert held me “Gilbert take her home.” there was hesitation in the albino but he fought it and carried me to his home, Ludwig was following closely behind just to make sure we got back to his home safely. Red-violet eyes met mine, Matt was crying he was scared and angry. Gilbert set me down and I ran over to him, he held me.  
“Where were you?” He whispered. Was he mad at me? I stared at him, my eyes full of tears. “I looked down at my phone to answer you when I’d dropped Sakura off at her house. I was going to run back to the house after I responded to you... I-It all happened so fast I-I’m sorry Matt.” I whimpered and started to sob. Ludwig held me and kissed my forehead.   
“I came here to look for you thinking that you’d stopped here first but they’d not seen you either.” He looked at Gilbert, “Go run a hot bath please....” he said and pulled me close wrapping a blanket around my body.   
Gilbert ran upstairs and he drew me a bath, Ludwig held his hands on my lap, “I’ll make sure whoever did this to you fucking pays for it...” He growled.   
“I-It was Ivan...” I whispered and drew my legs to my chest. “A-And thanks Luddy... I-I’m sorry I won’t be able to go on that date.” I whispered allowing my empty, broken sounding voice to carry off. Gilbert soon returned and Matt carried me upstairs and unwrapped me, he kept his eyes closed, he was a gentleman.   
“Do you want one of the boys to come up, or are you okay here alone?” he asked.  
“C-Can Ludwig come up please?” I whimpered and stepped into the hot bath. He nodded and left me alone for a moment to go get him. Grabbing the sponge I started to furiously scrub my body, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to scream, and sob and scrub my skin until there was nothing left of me. I wanted to  _disappear._  How could anyone want me after this? I scrubbed and scrubbed until Ludwig came up and my skin was red.   
He hugged me tightly and started to cry, I held onto him and felt my throat start to swell. There was a lump in my throat the size of a brick and I wanted to sob. Ludwig already was. I buried my face in his chest and cried heavily. “God Chiara I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help!” He cried. “I wanted to help I want to fucking kill that bastard! But I won’t let what happened to you happen to anyone else... And what happened doesn’t change the way I feel about you!” He sobbed and held onto me. I couldn’t think straight my brain, everything felt so fuzzy and I was scared. “Chiara I love you...” He whispered and looked at me in the eyes.   
I blinked at him in confusion, he said what? “W-Wait you...”  
“I love you.” He said it again. I hadn’t misheard him.  
“I love you too...” I whispered nervously. We glanced at each other again and blushed darkly. I couldn’t believe it, I wanted to cry more.   
“I won’t let anyone else hurt you again.” He whispered. I relaxed in his arms and nodded. “O-Okay me amo....” I said softly and closed my eyes.


End file.
